Shooting Star
by Glee231
Summary: When Rachel sees a shooting star she wishes for everyone to be nice to her but later on she sees that it was a really bad wish.
1. The Wish

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

"You said you would never break-up with me!" Rachel screamed down the hall almost bursting into tears "I never thought you would make feel like this" Rachel broke into tears. It was over. He would never forgive her. Stupid Puck!

Everyone including Mr Schue sat in silence in the choir room they were just watching their co- captains break-up Sam whispered in Quinn's ear "Glee will never be the same.." Tina sighed "It's Santana's fault" Santana scoffed "How is it MY fault?" Tina groaned "You just HAD to spill it if you never told this wouldn't be happening!" Santana checked her nails and raised her eyebrow "Listen Asian Midget was going to found sooner or later so I spilled the bottle sooner" Santana smiled a evil smile Tina groaned.

Finn walked into glee almost crying Mr Schue put his finger on his lips "Hey Finn? Are you okay you look upset" Finn shrugged "I am fine just a bit shocked at what Rachel did to me" Mr Schue patted his shoulder "What did she do?" Finn started to sob "She cheated on me.. with Puck!"Pointing to him Puck rubbed his neck "Hey! I made a promise to be good to Jews! She asked if I wanted to make-out I wasn't going to turn her down but I stopped cause I knew gigantic would hate me at least I didn't get her pregnant!" Puck fell silent as Rachel walked in Finn ran away Rachel's was still all red from the crying.

All these thoughts were going through Rachel's head like "You used to be un-likeable but now whenever you open your mouth I want punch you" and "A. You are a blabber mouth & B We all just pretend to like you" Rachel hated her life so much. It wasn't funny anymore she hated the bullying she hated getting her heart broken by Finn again. Santana was a bitch to her. Everything is her fault. She just wanted one day that EVERYONE was nice to her.

After Glee usually Finn would drive her home but Finn hated her so she had to walk home then a storm started Rachel groaned all her books were soaked by the time she got home. Her dads left her for a holiday so she was all alone in this big house. No-one would come over. No Finn. No Kurt. No Puck.

She had to cook her own dinner. She had prawns, rice & veggies after dinner she turned on the TV. She ran through the channels "News, News, Stupid Teen Drama show, More News oh! What is this? Love Game? The song?" The host walked out of a curtain "Evening Ladies & Gentleman. Welcome to Loooooooveeeee Gameeeeeeeeeee!" The audience clapped & cheered "Oh! It's that stupid reality show where a boy asks questions to 3 random girls and he chooses who he wants then they go on a date and they secretly video tape it boring!" Rachel sighed. Nothing was fun anymore only if her wish came true.

Rachel brushed her teeth had a shower and checked her emails she had 6 but no surprise they were ALL hate messages from Quinn, Santana & some other Cheerios.

Email 1. Hey Rupaul! How's been tranny feel like? I think you are stupid and Finn hates you. –Quinn

Email 2. Oh! Midget! Niceeeee! Cheating on Finn well done me and him are going to get it on EVERYDAY haha bye loser

Email 3. We hate you

Email suck

Email 5. You are ugly and have no talent

Email 6. Move to Israel! Nobody wants you here at this school you stink like failure

Rachel cried. She hated everything. Her life sucked. BIG TIME . She looked out the window. A shooting star! Usually she would just laugh at shooting stars cause they never worked but this time she was willing to take a chance to get her wish. She whispered "Please Please make everyone nice to me tomorrow" Rachel smiled and went to sleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up got dressed ate breakfast had a shower and brushed her teeth before walking to school. When Rachel arrived everyone stepped out of the way Rachel laughed and thought "My wish came true!" Santana ran up to Rachel "Hey Rachel want to hang out with me, Brittany & Quinn tonight? Let's say 7 at the movies?" Rachel smiled and nodded "Sure!" Wow! Shooting stars really do work! But Rachel will out later on that this was a BAD wish.

That's chapter 1 so far! What do you think?


	2. Good Bad Wish

_Today was the best day for Rachel ever. She was popular, bffs with Quinn, Brittany & Santana, guys asked for her phone number all day, Finn was trying to ask her out & she got every solo & NO name calling! Man shooting stars really do work!_

_After school Finn ran up to her "Rachel! Hey! Want to hang tonight? How about Breadstix?" He smiled his doopy smirk Rachel grinned and almost said yes but remember she was hanging out with Santana "Sorry No Thank I have plans" Finn frowned "Oh thank away" He dragged his bag on the ground "Wait!" Rachel yelled Finn raised his eyebrow "Yeah?" "Come with us!" Finn nodded and smiled "Great! I'll be there at 7!" Rachel chuckled "Ok! Look good!" Finn ran away smiling "Wait Fi-" Too late he had already gone great she had walk home AGAIN._

_Half way home Puck stopped on the curb "Rachel! Why are you walking home? Jump in my car I will take you home!" Rachel smiled "Thank you Noah!" Puck turned the car back on and went down a normal neighbour "Huh? Noah you have Barbara Streisand in here?" Puck smiled "Yeah want to listen to it?" Rachel gasped "YES!" Puck laughed "Ok! Ok!"_

_Puck pulled into Rachel's drive way she didn't even notice she was too busy singing "Rachel? We are home" Rachel giggled "Oh! Hehe I didn't know! Hey Noah want to come in?" Puck shrugged "I got my pool cleaning service…" Rachel sighed and pulled Puck out the car "Come on! Stay!" Puck sighed and then laughed "Fine" Rachel giggled "Sit down there" Pointing to the couch._

_Rachel came out of the kitchen with some tea and a beer "Here you go" Passing the beer to Puck. Puck grinned "Thank You Rachel hey wanna sing? I have a perfect song" Rachel smiled as Puck passed her a sheet of music "99 Times" Rachel whispered._

_Puck turned on the instrumental version of the song and mouthed the words "go" _

Uh-Oh  
Uh-Oh

So you see, you've got me back again for more  
And it seems, your song is in my head this is war  
Mystery, how I could feel you breathe me  
I was sure you would keep every promise, you would keep every word

Well, I try to put your stories in line but it never adds up right

_[Chorus]_  
For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited

It's a shame you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave but it was much more foolish  
Don't you think? Don't you think?  
Cause you know I won't be satisfied till you realize

These things are so typical  
These things are unforgivable  
I'm gone and you're invisible

Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask cause I'm not offering  
You caused enough of my suffering

For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited

It's a shame you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave but it was much more foolish  
Don't you think? Don't you think?  
Cause you know I won't be satisfied till you realize  
For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited

It's a shame you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave but it was much more foolish  
Don't you think? Don't you think?  
Cause you know I won't be satisfied till you realize  
_"Wow!" Puck clapped "Excellent!" Rachel put laughed so loud that she snorted and put her hand on her mouth Puck smiled "That snort was cute you know?" Rachel was about scream cause Puck leaned in to kiss her but it was too late Puck was kissing her._

_Rachel woke up in a bed. Naked. It was 7:15. "Oh crap!" She screamed and ran away searched through her wardrobe "um...Sweater, dress, skirt ahoy!" She grabbed a beautiful red dress she ran out of her house and stole (well sort of) and drove off to the Dock where the movies were. _

_Finn was leaning on a pole with his hands in his pockets he looked pissed. Rachel ran over panting "Finn! I am so sorry I was late!" Finn groaned "We missed the move we can't get in" Finn walked away angrily. Rachel banged her head on the pole "CRAP!" _

_But that wasn't her only worry. She could be pregnant and Puck called the police saying that Finn kidnapped her! The police officer was at the dock yelling "Rachel!" Puck was sitting on a bench tapping his foot biting his hails. He was so worried he saw that his car was here but where was she? _

_The police officer walked up to Puck "I've searched everywhere the shops the beach everywhere man she isn't here…" Puck groaned "Well how is my ca-"Puck's eyes widened and he ran up to Finn and pushed his on the wall "Where is she?" Finn yelled "What?" Puck sighed pushing him harder "Where's Rachel?" Finn shrugged well sort of since Puck was holding his shoulders "I don't I left her at the movies" Puck nodded at the officer. _

_The officer handcuffed Finn and told him to jail. Puck walked over to the movies and whispered "Rachel?" Rachel coughed "Here…" Puck gasped "Why are you hiding under the dock?" Rachel sobbed "Finn hates me I was suppose to meet him at the movies with Santana, Quinn & Brittany and him but I didn't showup to 7:28 and he went all angry and left me" Puck hugged her "Did he hit you? Are you okay?" Rachel nodded "I am fine Noah and no! he didn't hit me!" Puck scratched his Mohawk "Oh.. well there's no reason for him to be in jail then…" Rachel screamed "JAIL?" She ran away to his car and drove away. _

_Chapter 2 is done! What do you think __ :D _


	3. Oops!

"Why did you kidnap Rachel?" Officer Max asked drinking his coffee Finn face palmed "I have no idea what you are talking about!" His heart went patter patter. He did not kidnap Rachel why would he? Officer Max slammed the desk "WHY! Please Finn just make it easier for us"

Rachel was running down the hall of the prison she went past the room where Finn was in and then walked back and tapped on the window and whispered "Finn" Finn sighed with relief "Why would I kidnap her?" Officer Max sat down on his seat "Go then"

Rachel laughed as she opened her door "Oh Finn you are so funny" Finn smirked then gulped "Puck" Puck was watching TV "Rachel! Are you okay?" Trying to hug her but Rachel pulled him away "I am fine Noah why are you here?"Puck stared into Finn's eyes "To keep you safe" Rachel groaned "Just go" Puck banged into Finn's shoulder as he left.

"So since when Puck was was so caring about you?" Rachel shrugged "He probably thought me sleeping with him meant something- oh crap" Finn stormed out of the door "Finn! It was a mistake!" Finn turned around and slapped her Rachel sobbed "Ow! Finn why did you do that?" Rachel looked at clock it was midnight her wish was over. Finn left her outside with blood on her cheek he drove away faster then ever.

Rachel grabbed a bag of ice and cried. Her cheek was all red and bruised Finn was strong. Like really strong.

The next morning was the worst she got slushied by 4 people and it was red and she was wearing a white dress and red never washed out for ages.

Rachel sat in the back of the class room watching everyone making out with someone Quinn & Sam Finn & Santana Mike & Tina Brittany &Artie Mercedes was out sick that day. Mr Schue walked in smiling "Guys! I got married to Ms Pillsbury yesterday!" They all clapped and cheered but Rachel just smiled and weakly clapped.

Mr Schue smiled and laughed "Thank you! Thank you! Rachel? What's wrong with your cheek? You are bleeding" Rachel shrugged "I don't know" Mr Schue raised a eyebrow "Uh… ok" Finn gulped and had no eye contract with her even though Rachel was deeply looking at Finn.

As Glee Club ended Mr Schue tapped Rachel's shoulder "My office" He whispered in her ear. Rachel sighed "What?" Mr Schue sat on his desk "Who did that to your cheek?" Rachel coughed "Finn" He gasped "Finn? Wow he has never really hit anyone expect Puck" Rachel told him all about her wish. Mr Schue starting sweating "It wasn't the wish… we made a plan to be nice to you because you knew you would be hurt so… Finn planned to slap you" Rachel gasped and ran out crying.

Mr Schue sighed "UGH!"

That chapter is 3 its short cause I don't feel writing long


End file.
